(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an erosion barrier for thermal barrier coatings and to processes for forming the erosion barrier.
(2) Prior Art
Many turbine engine components are provided with a thermal barrier coating to protect the underlying substrate. High velocity particles in the gas path of an engine cause considerable erosion damage to the thermal barrier coating. The erosion of the thermal barrier coating leads to premature failure of the coated turbine engine part.
Thus, it is highly desirable to form a hard exterior shell strongly bonded to the thermal barrier coating.